The present invention relates to a display device for jewelry and, more particularly, to a device for the single or multiple display of rings and similar jewelry items of varying sizes.
The prior art is replete with holders and other display devices for rings and similar items of jewelry. Such holders may be made to accommodate a single item or multiple items and should have some flexibility to accommodate variation in size of the various items of jewelry displayed therein. A typical prior art ring holder and display device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,799,364 wherein a ring is inserted between a pair of curved and upwardly divergent flexible walls. The flexible walls are made of cardboard and covered with a suitable decorative fabric. The rings are simply slipped into the slot between the flexible walls and retained in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 354,799 shows a similar ring holder in which the curved, upwardly divergent opposing walls are made of a solid material, but are supported on a resilient backing such that they may deflect under the force of a ring inserted therebetween to clamp the same in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 720,389 discloses a split wooden block, the two pieces of which define a dove-tail slot which can be opened against the bias of a spring clamp and a ring inserted and held therein. Though providing a positive clamping, this device is somewhat awkward to manipulate and would appear to have a somewhat limited range of ring sizes which it could accommodate.
All of the foregoing patents substantially obscure the ring which is inserted and held in the holder which prevents the ring from being observed in its entirety without removing it from the holder. In addition, those prior art display and holder devices which include a fabric covering are subject to wear and soiling which detracts from their appearance and substantially shortens their useful life. U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,920 shows a display stand for rings or other items of jewelry which includes a clear plastic base with a flexible supporting member attached to the surface thereof and under which a ring or the like may be inserted and held in an upward display position. This device allows a virtually complete display of the ring, but has a rather complex construction and requires some dexterity and the use of two hands to mount a ring on it or to remove it therefrom.
It would be desirable to have a ring display device which is of simple construction, holds a ring or rings securely enough for normal display purposes, allows the ring to be easily and simply removed therefrom, and does not obscure the ring or other piece of jewelry displayed therein. In addition, the device should be durable, inexpensive, and adaptable to a wide range of display configurations.